Harbinger (Collector)
Presumably due to possessing the Collector General directly, Harbinger can also control an individual Collector soldier in combat. This soldier gains a substantial advantage in strength, as well as the use of biotic abilities. The soldier whose body is possessed by Harbinger starts to crack open showing magma like appearances on the skin. Capabilities Possession When Harbinger possesses any Collector trooper in the fight, even if the host was near death (almost no health), this Harbinger-Collector would still become a full health unit, with fully-charged barriers and armor. Offensive Harbinger will advance and attempt to engage Shepard at point-blank range. He possesses an extremely powerful and unknown biotic attack, which can penetrate thin cover, and cause Shepard to stagger back. The attack, when both spawned and generated when it hits cover or its target, resembles a biotic singularity. Harbinger can also spawn biotic attacks similar to warp that drain Shepard's shields and health significantly. The higher the difficulty setting, the more he will use these abilities. On Insanity difficulty, his biotic attacks can become a non-stop barrage. Defensive Harbinger possesses extremely strong biotic barriers and armour. Tactics General Notes *When fighting Harbinger, it is best to keep at a distance, since his ranged attack is slower than the average biotic/tech ability. His shots are capable of stunning a character in one hit and can quickly bring down the average squad-mate in close quarters. He is also capable of possessing multiple Collectors in a single fight so it might be better to deal with the weaker minions first before focusing on the master, provided there is sufficient safe distance between Shepard and Harbinger-Collector. *If you strafe left and right while in cover, almost all of Harbinger's attacks will miss you, including the slow shot that knocks you out of cover, even at point blank. *Another trick is to aim right before Harbinger's singularity hits cover and then go back into cover. This will cause it to arc over you. *Although the Harbinger-Collector is a powerful foe by any right, during the short time it takes to possess a Collector trooper, it typically floats above any cover, not moving or attacking. This presents a window of first-strike opportunity, giving you a chance to quickly end a fight. For example, a well coordinated Warp, Reave and/or Concussive Shot during its transformation phase can sap away its barrier and even some of its armor. If your squad uses Armor Piercing Ammo, it will go down even faster. Once the Harbinger-Collector loses its armor, it will be dead, though Harbinger can possess another minion right after, if there are still any surviving Collector troopers in the field). Otherwise he is likely to join the fight with the next wave of Collector troopers. *If you have used Dominate just before the target is possesed, you will have temporary control of Harbinger after the transformation. *Harbinger typically possesses the weakest or most wounded Collector on the battlefield; because of this, it is important to finish off wounded Collectors quickly before they are possessed. Class Specific Notes *If done correctly with Incendiary Ammo, a soldier Shepard can strip its defences away quickly using the M-76 Revenant in close quarters. *The Widow Anti-Material Rifle will often destroy it with a single headshot, especially with the bonuses of a soldier's Adrenaline Rush or an infiltrator's Tactical Cloak. *An Engineer's Combat Drone has a short enough cooldown that Harbinger can be kept fighting it almost continuously, at least with fully-evolved Combat Drone and Tech Mastery powers and the Tech Cooldowns upgrade. *If you are an adept, singularity will hold Harbinger in place, allowing you time to take out its barrier and armor with warp. Battle Quotes See Also *Collector *Collector Assassin *Collector Drone *Collector Guardian *Harbinger